Fox and Krystal's Day Off
by Xengo Whitefur
Summary: Krystal attempts to spice up one of Fox's dreams, but, upon waking up the two vulpines decide to spend the day in a fit of love and passion. *mature content*


A/N: Whitefur here! Alright, now, I know we haven't posted anything since Different Kind of Cerinian Adventure, but hopefully this'll help make up for that. Xengo and I still have quite a few collab ideas for this profile but, naturally, life and other stories have been getting in the way.

As for this story it started as another take on the "Krystal Spices up Fox's Dream" type from Krystal Knows Best and then I got very carried away with it. I should warn you that there are "lemons" or sex scenes or adult situations, whatever you want to call them, and plenty of nudity, so brace yourselves. I have *not* put specific warnings in front of the mature scenes because, frankly, just about every scene would need a warning, just so you know. But, if you don't mind steamy, smutty scenes, then buckle up for a Wild Ride!

* * *

Fox and Krystal's Day Off

Fox swung from vine to vine. He could hear them. The inhabitants of this jungle were closing on him. Chasing him. Determined to get back the talisman he'd stolen from a local temple. Fox reflected that ordinarily this sort of thing would have been a little too mercenary for his conscience. But in this case he really did need the money. And of course the person who had hired him had neglected to mention the natives.

Right now though he had more immediate problems. One of which happened to be that he'd run out of vines. Another being that he'd already jumped with the intent of catching another. The final problem: a drop from this height would kill him. Instantly. "Well, this sucks."

As he fell he reflected that this situation didn't seem too far off from how he'd always expected to die. Falling had certainly always been in the equation, though the equation usually included an Arwing as well. As he fell though he noticed something in his path. It looked blue and sparkly. Water? Well, it didn't matter, at this speed even falling into water would kill him, or at least cause enough damage that he'd end up dying of something else before he could get help.

The water rushed up at him at what looked like mach speed. Then, just as Fox's face was about to collide with the blue liquid of death all his downward motion stopped. He hung in the air for a moment before being gently plopped into the water. The water felt warm, and when Fox's head emerged from it he saw that there were bubbles. "A bubble bath?" he wondered out loud.

"Mmhmm. It's nice isn't it?"

Fox's eyes widened when he heard the voice behind him. He knew that voice. "Krystal?" Fox turned around to see the blue vixen smiling at him.

"Hi," she said, swimming up to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Soaking. What does it look like?" she replied, standing up in the bath. Water cascaded down her naked body, and Fox found himself mesmerized by the image.

Standing up himself he blushed when he saw that his clothes seemed to have disappeared. "Uhhh, where did my clothes go?"

Krystal smiled as she approached him. "I got rid of them. Didn't want them getting all wet. And besides, they'd just be in the way."

"In the way?" Fox asked, standing still as Krystal moved behind him.

"Of course. One doesn't bathe with clothes on," she told him.

Fox found himself beginning to like this situation. He liked it even more when he felt Krystal's arms wrap around him and the soft mounds of her breasts press into his back. "But what about the people chasing me?" he said.

Krystal smiled and pointed. The group of savages were moving in the opposition direction, ignoring both of them. "They found something more important to do," she soothed him. "Now please, relax. You're filthy."

"Filthy huh?" Fox smirked. "I've never heard you complain about that before."

Giggling Krystal said, "Silly. You've been running in the jungle, you really do need a wash."

Fox leaned back into her, gently, and said, "I assume you'd be willing to help with that."

Smiling, Krystal pulled back from him. Fox, having leaned backwards, promptly fell into the water. Laughing Krystal waited for him to emerge before saying, "Don't worry, I have just the thing for you."

Shaking water from his head Fox watched as the blue vixen summoned a sponge from thin air. The sponge was big and yellow, and it looked soft. She squeezed it once and the floral scent of the soap in it filled his nostrils. "I thought you'd wash me with your hands," Fox commented, looking a little disappointed.

"Oh this is much better, trust me. It's called the Sponge of Bliss," Krystal informed him. "Why don't I start with your back?"

Fox turned around, his tail wagging sluggishly underwater. "Sure."

Behind him Krystal let the sponge rest on his fur before she began to lightly scrub. "How's that Foxy-Woxy?"

"That's..." He was about to say nice, but now that he thought about it nice really didn't really cover it. As the sponge moved across his back he felt every knot of tension coming undone. His nerves sang with a kind of subtle, indescribable pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head and he simply let out a groan. "That's...fantastic."

"I thought you'd like it," Krystal replied, kissing him on the neck.

Fox surrendered to her ministrations as she ran the sponge across every inch of his body. Once she'd finished his upper body she invited him to sit so she could do the rest. Fox obliged, finding a place to rest his butt at the edge of the bath. Krystal raised one of his legs, then the other out of the water. She went over each of them gently, scrubbing thoroughly. She kissed each of his toes one by one. Fox closed his eyes and let his face contort in bliss.

She then moved on to his arms, and her fingers lightly pressed into his biceps, enjoying the feel of strength within them. Then she began work on his chest and abdominals. As she worked Fox found himself growing slightly...no make that _extremely_ aroused. The combination of her touch and the pleasures brought on by the Sponge of Bliss were both overpowering and arousing. When Krystal moved down to just between his legs he heard her let out a soft little giggle. "My my, aren't we excited?"

Fox opened his eyes and looked her over. Bubbles were on her shoulders, and her muzzle was curled into a naughty little smile. Smirking he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his lap. Muzzles inches from each other the two vulpines shared a kiss, steam rising from the bathtub all around them. Krystal yipped in surprise and then shuddered as Fox took the Sponge of Bliss from her and began to run it down the back of her neck. Giving her cheek lick he said, "I guess I better return the favor."

Krystal let out a little "murr" and gently began to grind her hips against his full awakened member. Fox couldn't even begin to describe just how good that felt. He worked the sponge from her neck to her shoulders, leaving kisses in its wake. He then proceeded to her arms, running the sponge down each of them, squeezing it and letting the soap trickle down. Krystal cooed and gave her hips an even more encouraging movement.

Deciding to up the ante Fox moved the Sponge down until it came to rest on her one of her full breasts. Krystal's eyes widened and she looked at him with a pleading gaze. Fox just smiled and, as he gently rubbed the sponge across her left nipple, he began to kneed her right breast with his hand. "Ohhh Fox..."

"Yes Krystal?" Fox said as he kissed her neck.

"That feels wonderful."

"Good," Fox replied.

A second later he let out a gasp as Krystal quite expertly slid his member into her eager folds. Immediately Fox felt himself surrounded by a warm wetness different from that of the bath water. Groaning he brought his muzzle to hers to share in another kiss. Krystal's tongue met his even as she gently rode her lover, the movement of their hips disturbing the water around them. Fox let go of the Sponge and let it fall into the water, both vulpines now being concerned with an entirely different kind of bliss.

Fox's hands drifted down to Krystal's rear, gripping it and helping to keep her hips coming down to meet his. Their muzzles remained locked even as they danced in a fit of passion, both of them utterly intent on giving the other as much pleasure as they could. Krystal whimpered into the kiss as Fox hit a very pleasant spot inside her. Breaking the kiss she took his cheeks in her hands and said, "Right there, I'm about to..."

* * *

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Fox stirred in bed, his ears twitching at the familiar beeping tone. His eyes remained stubbornly closed though, he wasn't ready to wake up just yet.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Next to him his wife Krystal began to shift in bed, her own ears twitching much like her husband's. Her eyes also remained stubbornly closed, her mind more concerned with the wonderful dream she was sharing with Fox than anything else.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Fox's eyes shot open at the third trio of beeps. He sat bolt upright in bed, grabbed the alarm clock on his bedside stand, ripped the power cord out of the socket, and threw it across the room. "Dammit!"

Next to him Krystal woke. She looked up at him and said, "You've got to be kidding me."

Fox growled and swung his legs out of bed. "I wish."

They were silent for a moment, both of them not mentioning the fact that, despite it being a dream, they were both quite aroused in the waking world as well. Fox glanced down at himself and blushed a little. Then a thought crossed his mind. "You know what?"

"What?" Krystal asked, shifting over to sit next to him.

"I'm not going to work today."

Krystal arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Fox looked at her, a gleam in his eye and a little smirk on his muzzle. "No. I'm going to stay home and fuck you ever way I know how."

The blue vixen giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. "Foxy!"

Then, with practically no warning, Fox pounced. Krystal felt herself pushed back onto the bed and Fox's muzzle meet with hers. Her tail began to wag as madly as Fox's as she locked her lips around his. If this was how Fox wanted to spend the day then she had no objections.

It didn't take long for the clothes to start flying. A minute after Fox jumped her they were both naked, and Fox's muzzle had traveled south to begin kissing a different set of lips. Krystal cooed and rested a hand between his ears. "Ooh Foxy. Someone is hungry."

Fox paused for a moment to look up at her. "Yep, and you make a tasty breakfast!" Corny line delivered Fox quickly went back to lapping, smooching, and generally burying himself between his vixen's legs.

After about ten glorious minutes of this however Krystal found she wanted more than just energetic foreplay. Pushing his head from her nethers Krystal said, "Come on stud, ravish your vixen."

Fox grinned and positioned himself before pressing in with his gently throbbing length. "Ooohhhh," he groaned between clenched teeth. "So goood."

Krystal smiled up at him and said, "You just get me so hot and bothered."

Resting his hands on either side of her Fox kissed her on the nose and then began the rhythmic pumping of his hips that signaled the true beginning to a day of lovemaking. Krystal moaned softly and looked up at him, enjoying the determined set of his muzzle as he worked his maleness in and out of her. _He really does get me hot and bothered_ , she thought to herself as she felt her own juices begin to trickle down to soak the base of her tail. There was nothing so arousing as the sight and smell of her Fox in a mood like this. She would have to spice up his dreams more often. He was just being so...animal. She reached her hands up to stroke his flanks, finding them hot and beginning to sweat. She breathed through her nose and let herself be smothered in the mingling scents of their mutual arousal. And, as she did this, her toes began to curl and she squirmed as she wrapped her legs around him. "I'm close honey," she breathed, gazing up at him through half lidded eyes.

Fox grunted and picked up a bit of speed, trying to catch up to her. The sounds of his hips slapping against hers filled the room, along with a wet squishing sound. Krystal moved an arm up around his neck and pulled him into a kiss just as her climax washed over her. She whimpered into the kiss even as her honey soaked the fur between his legs. Pulling back Fox managed a cocky smile and said, a little raggedly, "Good vixen."

For her part Krystal just lay there in a slight daze, letting the glow of orgasm settle on her for a moment, before remembering that her Fox hadn't finished yet. She began to buck her hips back against his, doing her best to bring him along as fast as possible. Just a couple of minutes later she succeeded. Fox's face contorted in pleasure and he let out a string of grunts and curses as he emptied himself inside of her. His arms weakening he collapsed on top of her before rolling off and laying with his back on the bed. Both their chests heaved and they were covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Spooning up to him Krystal rested a hand on his chest and said, "That felt wonderful."

Fox smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Kissing her hair he said, "It did." Then, after a brief pause he added, "How soon do you want to feel wonderful again?"

* * *

A buzzing noise came from the bedside stand on Krystal's side of the bed. Fox looked over and saw that her perso-comm was lit. Reaching over he grabbed it and said, "It's Katt."

"Answer it for me?" Krystal said.

Swiping the accept call button Fox said, "McCloud's House of Carnal Desire, how may I help you?"

 _"Fox? Where's Krystal?"_

Glancing down at the head bobbing between his thighs Fox smirked and replied, "She can't come to the phone right now."

 _"Why? What's she doing? She was supposed to meet me downtown today. She's supposed to be teaching dance classes with me."_

Katt's voice sounded mildly irritated. Having known Katt most of his life Fox knew just what to say. "Krystal is currently giving me a blowjob. Please call back tomorrow." And with that he hung up, knowing full well that Katt would spend the next minute staring at her perso-comm before shrugging, giggling, and having no further hard feelings. In Fox's estimation Katt was the weirdest person he knew.

"Nice one Foxy," Krystal said, looking up at him before trailing her tongue from his balls to the very tip of his arousal.

"Blunt talk usually works best with Katt," Fox answered, settling himself back into the pillows, and lacing his hands behind his head. "That feels really good baby."

Krystal just smirked and gave his balls a light squeeze before wrapping her muzzle around him once more. Yes, calling off from work today was definitely the right way to go.

* * *

Eventually all things must come to an end. Or at least a prolonged pause. After spending the first two hours of the morning going through a variety of very pleasurable sex positions both Fox and Krystal discovered that they had developed a hunger of a different sort.

"How are those pancakes coming hon?" Krystal called from the living room.

"Almost done!" Fox called back.

Flipping the golden circles once again Fox smiled. My what a morning. He'd called in to the Academy after his and Krystal's first battle of the hips and, with a voice that likely sounded half drugged, had told them he was taking a personal day. There had been no protest as every Academy instructor was allowed the odd personal day every now and again. And besides, Falco could cover for him.

Eyeing the pancakes critically for a moment Fox determined that they had reached optimum levels of goldness. He quickly transferred the first batch to one of two plates he'd taken down from the cupboard before pouring the rest of the batter into the frying pan.

"Mmmm, those look yummy," said a soft, accented voice from behind him.

Fox smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, teasing his abs beneath the red "Sniff the Cook" apron he was wearing, his only article of clothing.

"Hi Krystal," he said, wagging his tail. "You can take the first batch if you want."

Krystal kissed him on the neck before grabbing the plate and quickly adding butter and syrup to her breakfast. Then she began to wolf them down without bothering to take a seat.

Glancing over Fox said, "Slow down Krystal. I don't want you to choke."

"Don't worry," Krystal replied. "There's only one thing I intend on ch-ack!"

Fox arched an eyebrow and transferred his pancakes onto the remaining plate. "See what I mean? You alright?"

Krystal hacked, swallowed, and then went into the fridge and grabbed a milk carton. After drinking down enough to clear her throat she wiped her muzzle and said, "I'm fine, now. Sorry."

Fox just smiled and carried their plates into the living room. He set them down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. Krystal sat down next to him and resumed eating at a safer pace.

Digging into his own pancakes Fox said, "You know, it occurs to me that now that Katt has an idea of what we're doing she's going to want details the next time she sees you."

"I'm sure she will," Krystal replied. She smirked a bit and said, "How does this sound? Me and the Orange Stallion stayed home and spent the day hot, sweaty, and joined at the hips."

Fox nodded. "Sounds good."

"Fox?"

"Yes Krystal?" Fox looked at her inquisitively.

"You managed not to blush."

Reaching up to feel one of his ears Fox noticed that it had remained normal body temperature. "Wow. Ain't that something?"

Krystal felt a bit peeved however. She liked it when Fox blushed. Finishing up her pancakes she reached into his apron and grabbed hold of his member. Fox gasped a bit as she began to stroke it. That succeeded in bring some color and warmth to Fox's ears. "There we go," she said, withdrawing her hand.

Fox turned to look at her with a baleful expression, saying, "Why'd you stop?"

Smirking Krystal said, "Because I'm not wasting your energy on a handjob. Now let's watch something."

Fox sighed and grabbed the remote. Flicking on the holo-vision he said, "Regular or streaming?"

"Let's see about something streaming," Krystal said.

Fox hit the button for their streaming service and a moment later the holoscreen was filled with a dizzying variety of shows and movies. "See anything you like?" Fox asked.

Krystal leaned forward a bit and took a look at the options on the screen. "Well, Space Journey is always good. Aren't we almost done with the new season?"

"Yeah, we have three more episodes I think," Fox answered, selecting their favorite sci-fi show.

"Well then, I say we finish it up today." Krystal cuddled up against Fox and kissed him on the cheek.

Putting an arm around her Fox hit the play button and nuzzled against her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Foxy-Woxy," Krystal said.

* * *

"OH COME ON!" Screamed both Fox and Krystal. Both vulpines found themselves in a blind rage after spending the last two and a half hours watching the final three episodes of the latest season of Space Journey.

"You can't END IT LIKE THAT!" Krystal said, bashing a fist into the coffee table. "COME ON!"

Getting up from the couch Fox pointed at the holo-vision and said through clenched teeth, "You are making me wait until NEXT SUMMER to find out how this thing ends?!"

"How dare they!" Krystal yelled, ears pinned to the back of her head, a growl emanating from deep in her throat. "You're can't just end with the first officer saying "Mr. Nehv...Fire. And now we have to wait almost a year to find out if they really are going to kill the captain!"

Fox buried his face in his hands and did his best contain his rage. "Damn. Cyborg. Scum. They assimilated the captain! They _assimilated_ him!"

"I can't believe it. I just can't." Krystal shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the implications of the final episode. "What sadistic group of writers and producers decided to do this to us?"

Fox shook his head and sat back down next to Krystal. "Well, I guess that's that."

"Yeah," Krystal answered, feeling suddenly subdued, her initial rage spent. "I mean, I guess this way they know everyone's going to be rabid for the next season."

"Still fucked up though," Fox grunted.

"Little bit," Krystal agreed. "Hold me?"

Fox wrapped his arms around the blue vixen and said, "It'll be alright. It isn't that long, is it?"

"No, I suppose not," Krystal said softly as she buried herself in the fluff of his chest ruff. He'd shed the apron halfway through the second episode, and the two of them were now cuddled up on the couch in nothing but their fur. "You don't think they'll really kill him, do you?"

Fox shook his head, not sure how to answer. "I don't know. I hope not. But what choice do they have?"

"Not much," Krystal agreed. They were silent for awhile, then Krystal said, "You smell really sexy."

Arching an eyebrow Fox looked down at her and said, "What do you mean?"

Krystal looked up at him and twitched her nose, sniffing at Fox's fur. "Just at this range I can kind of smell me on you, and it's sexy."

Fox smiled and blushed a little. "Oh. I'm glad you like it. Though you're supposed to sniff me when I have the apron on."

Cuddling closer Krystal took a deep breath through her nose and said, "I'm a rule breaker by nature. You know we could make it a men's cologne. McCloud's Aphrodisiac for Men."

That got a chuckle out of Fox. "I think I'll keep our combined scent as private as possible."

"Suit yourself," Krystal answered, nuzzling his cheek. "What time is it?"

Fox glanced at the clock by the holo-vision. "12:30. Why?"

Sitting up and straddling his hips Krystal took Fox's hands and placed them on her breasts. "Because I think it's time for the afternoon session."

Fox growled and gave her breasts a squeeze. "Sounds good to me dear." And with that he pulled her close and proceeded to forget all about cliffhangers and journeys through space.

* * *

A bathtub was a wonderful thing. Especially one big enough for two. Krystal cooed as Fox rubbed the toes of the foot she held out of the hot, soapy water. "That feels divine Fox."

Kissing one of the toes Fox said, "I'm glad. We had quite a day today didn't we?"

"Mmhmm," Krystal hummed. "Made some particularly good memories. I don't think I'll ever forget you telling Katt you were getting a blowjob."

Fox blushed a bit and set down her foot. Krystal raised the other one for him to continue his ministrations on. "Gosh, I must have been really in the heat of the moment. I uh, I hope I didn't embarrass you."

Smiling Krystal told him, "I don't mind Foxy. It was in the heat of the moment, and Katt's a close friend. Trust me, I've told her some choice bits before. She knows just how much I like making you squirm with my tongue."

Fox shook his head and continued massaging. "You know when we first met I would never have guessed just how insatiable you can be."

Krystal smile turned into a grin as she replied, "And I would never have guessed, on first meeting you, just how much of a stallion you can be."

"Guess we were both full of surprises, huh?" Fox said, putting his lips around her pinky toe and giving it a gentle suck.

"Mmmm," Krystal hummed. "I guess so."

The two of them shared a comfortable silence for awhile, both simply enjoying being with the other. Krystal sent Fox warm feelings of love across their mental link, and Fox returned those feelings tenfold.

Shifting in the tub to rest her back on Fox's chest Krystal said, "You know it might sound funny to say this, but it means a lot you taking a personal day to spend with me."

Kissing the hair between her ears Fox said, "It is strange isn't it? Having these normal nine-to-five jobs that we go to five times a week."

"Yeah," Krystal nodded. "We got used to being mercenaries where we would get a job, and then there would be a space of weeks where we had nothing to do."

"Do you miss it?" Fox asked.

"Not really," Krystal replied. "The adventure maybe, but the time between adventures could be maddening. I like to feel as if I'm doing something."

"I know the feeling," Fox responded. "But I'm glad I took a day off from work to just spend some time with you. We should do it more often."

"I agree. Maybe a vacation?" Krystal asked.

"Hmmm. Sauria?" Fox suggested. "I mean, not to brag, but I am an honorary member of the LightFoot tribe, and best friends with King Tricky. Oh and I saved the ThornTails like, three times. And the CloudRunner Queen. So, I bet I could get us a good place to stay."

Krystal smiled and shook her head ruefully. "Alright Mr. I-Saved-Dinosaur-Planet. Personally though I was thinking somewhere a little more traditional."

"Ah," Fox said. "Like a hotel?"

"Spot on."

"We could do that. There's a break in classes coming up soon. I'll have a whole week off." Thoughts of where to go and what they could do when they got there filled Fox's mind. "Maybe some place tropical?"

"Oh that would be lovely," Krystal answered. Thoughts of palm trees, warmth, and martinis on sandy beaches coming instantly to mind. "I'll look up some places, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all honey. You find the place you want to go and we'll spend the whole week there," Fox told her.

Krystal sighed happily and reached up to scratch his neck. "I know I keep saying it but, I love you."

Fox kissed her ear and said, "And I never get tired of hearing it." After their bath the two vulpines got into bed for some light reading. Fox continued on with his latest fantasy novel, and Krystal giggled softly as she read one of the trashy, smutty romance novels Katt loved to buy her. An hour later and the lights went off. Fox wrapped an arm around Krystal and promptly began to spoon her to sleep.

The next morning they woke up to the sound of their alarm. They got dressed, had breakfast together, and then went out to their cars. Stopping in the driveway Krystal took Fox's hand and pulled him into a kiss. Fox wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss full force. When they pulled back Fox said, "Good luck with Katt. She's going to want to know everything."

"What can I tell her?" Krystal asked, stroking his cheek.

Fox smirked and said, "This time, you can tell her every sweaty detail."

Krystal giggled and pecked him on the nose. "Alright, you said I could. Now come on, we better get going, don't want to be late."

And with that the two of them got into their cars, waved to each other, and then headed out into the crisp morning air.


End file.
